Navi the Kokiri?
by Cherry-sama
Summary: When Link and Navi fight, Navi ends up ditching him for good. But when she the other fairies turn her into a Kokiri, she may get to see the other side of what she believed to be true...
1. Chapter 1: Ditching Link

**Navi the Kokiri (I miss getting reviews...T.T... So I put this up! Enjoy even-though-my-sister-says-it-sucks!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: OoT, but I do own my name! n.n**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome tomy 10thfic, 'Navi the Kokiri'! 

Navi: So… I'm the star?

Cherry-sama: Yep!

Navi: …Why?

Cherry-sama: One, because I think you are awesome. Two, because you need to star a fic once in a while!

Navi: Joy… Please read the story…

* * *

Today was a regular day in the Lost Woods. The leafy Deku Scrubs were dancing, playing and killing off any intruders that came by. Fairies were…floating/flying into walls as the flowers sighed and got their first-aid kits ready. Saria was playing Saria's Song while making sure Ivan (her guardian fairy, come on! He needs a name too!) didn't die before Saria's next birthday (which was in two days). Like I said. It was a regular day in the Lo— Oh? Maybe not! Something was fluttering by, going through the doorways, racing to the Forest Meadow. 

A small,young fairy girl, the colour of faint blue. She had a light emitting from her body, like a lantern. Tears were streaming down her face. She seemed to be smarter than the rest of the fairies needing the first-aid kits in the fact she wasn't flying in a wall.

**_How could he!_** Navi the fairy thought while racing to the Fairy Fountain.

You probably guessed it was Navi but I added the descriptions for fun! n.n Anyways. Navi was furious at Link. They had just gotten into an argument. Some of the things he said— But never mind.

Navi was going to the pink fairies at the Fairy Fountain to find refuge from Link (for she knew them and some of them were her relatives). They would feel sorry for her… They would understand…

* * *

Navi flew down the small, out of place hole. She had finally reached the Fairy Fountain (wow! That was fast). When the pink fairies heard her fast fluttering wings, they knew something was wrong. 

"What's wrong Navi?" asked one of the fairies, voice fairly high pitched compared to Navi's.

"What's the matter?" asked another fairy, voice higher than the other (if that's possible).

"It's Link! He's done it again!" Navi replied/snapped while adding a teary sob.

"Navi, Navi… Calm down…" an older/elder (you could tell because of the voice) fairy told Navi while flying over and patting her on the shoulder.

"Link just doesn't understand! He doesn't know how hard it is being a guardian fairy!" Navi sniffed.

"But that's your best subject! Guardian Fairy 30 is what allowed you to pass high school!" the first fairy exclaimed.

Navi glared at the young fairy. Now was **not** the time to chat about how badly she was doing in all the other core subjects.

"Navi…Navi…" the older fairy told Navi while patting her on the shoulder some more. "Maybe it is you who doesn't understand…"

"…" Navi paused, not sniffing or anything. She could tell that the older/elder fairy had gotten a vision about her future again, considering that the older/elder fairy _was_ psychic.

"Navi?" asked oneyounger fairy.

"What are you hinting at?" Navi asked, her sadness disappeared completely and this was what the authoress wondered to be a mood swing.

"Maybe you should see the pain of being a Hylian…" the older fairy

"What do you mean…?" Navi asked.

"She's had a vision about you again." the 1st younger fairy told Navi.

Navi rolled her eyes. **_Of course…_**

"I knew it." Navi muttered.

"She wants us to use our magical fairy powers to turn you into a Hylian!" the 2nd younger fairy piped up.

"What?" Navi asked, totally confused by now.

"Please Navi… Try to understand… You should try to realize Link's pain in his adventures."

"…" Navi paused as she turned her back on the fairies andtried to fly back up the hole.

Before Navi could fly back up the hole, all the fairies in the fountain flew past herand made a pink wall that blocked her path.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Navi yelled at the fairies that had not been listening to the conversation.

"Helping fate come true!" one small one replied.

"Joy…" Navi muttered, seeing that the elder had told all the fairies about her vision and Navi felt as if this was dress-rehearsed many times.

Navi turned around to see a ball of light flying towards her. You could compare it to the ball of light Link uses while warping. The ball of light hit Navi and she blacked out…

* * *

Later… 

Navi awoke. Her head felt heavier than usual but besides that, she was fine.

"Uunnnhhh…" Navi groaned as she tried to use her wings to flutter up, but they weren't responding.

"She's awake!" a pink fairy called out.

Apparently the fairies were sort of in a huddle, talking to themselves when Navi woke up.

"What happened… And what was with the ball of light…" Navi groaned as she tried toflutter her wings, but they just wouldn't respond!

"Simple! We knocked you out and turned you into a Hylian!" a small fairy piped up, speaking too much.

Navi's eyes widened. No wonder her wings weren't responding! She had none!

"WHATTTTTTTTT!" Navi yelled, voice knocking every fairy to the ground.

"…She was suppost to figure that out by herself…" another fairy told the small fairy.

"Whoops…" the small fairy muttered. "Well… I altered fate once again!"

While ignoring that last comment, Navi used her legs, though it was hard because she hadn't used them in her whole life, to get up. She failed.

"Ha ha!" a fairy laughed in the 'audience' as Navi tried to get up. But the other fairies glared at him, so he shut up.

After a few minutes of silent sniggers and evil giggles, Navi finally got off the floor. She looked at her hands, pink, large and a bit shaky from just getting off the floor. She looked at her feet, large, pink and trying to hold up her whole body, but failing quite badly. She then looked at her body, pink, shaky and… Navi then realized that she had no clothes on.

"Ummm…" Navi paused, looking at her body.

"Yes?" a fairy asked.

"Don't I have any clothing?" Navi asked.

All the fairies looked at Navi blankly. They said nothing until…

"I knew we were forgetting something…" the small fairy piped up.

Navi's eyes widened.

"Umm… If I have no clothes then I can't really get out of here then…" Navi told the fairies.

"Why not?" asked the small fairy, who was currently saying most of the dialogue.

"Imagine what the Kokiri would think if a person came in front of them, without any clothing." Navi told the fairies.

There was silence.

"Okay, okay… Fine… We'll make you some clothing… Just wait…" a fairy told Navi while making all the others go outside.

* * *

9 hours later… 

The fairies finally came back with a grass knitted sweater. It was fairly scruffy but it would do. Navi put it on. It was very itchy. Navi wondered if the thing was made of burs.

"Like it?" a fairy asked.

"It's…" Navi muttered as she trailed off, she couldn't think of a good word to describe the ugly thing.

"It's what?" another fairy asked.

"All natural!" Navi exclaimed as she said the best word for the situation.

"…By the way…" one fairy started. "Saria's by the tree stump, as usual. So if you want someone to help you to get to the Kokiri Village then she's your best bet!"

"Thanks…" Navi muttered in obvious sarcasm.

"Your welcome!" all the fairies piped together in a loud voice, making Navi temporarily deaf.

The rest will be continued in the next chapter…

* * *

Cherry-sama: Thanks for reading! n.n I will try to update soon! 

Navi: T.T Help me… Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Joy, I'm a Kokiri now

**Navi the…Kokiri? (Hi! And I'm back with the newest chapter of Navi the Kokiri! I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed! Your reward? You get a free Guardian fairy! _(Reviewers run away from fairies as annoying as Navi)_ Was it something I said?) xS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, for if I did, I would kidnap Navi and force her to work for me! xD Maybe that's what happened to her at the end of the game…_(ponders)_**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! Welcome back! I'm making people rhyme, this way and that! 

Link: Come on Navi! Fly into my hat!

Navi: No Link! I won't fly into that!

Link: Why Navi? Why not fly into my hat?

Navi: Because…um… Your hat stinks!

Cherry-sama: Navi! You were suppost to rhyme!

Navi: This is stupid! I'm leaving…

Cherry-sama: Wait! Come back!

Link: _(sigh)_ Please read the story…

* * *

It was a normal day in the Lost Woods except for a small fairy girl. The day in the Lost Woods for her was anything **but** normal. She was wearing a rather large, green sweater. It was itchy and seemed like it was made for one of the carpenters from Kakariko. 

This isn't odd, you say? Well, I left out one detail. The sweater was made of **grass**!

As for the fairy girl's appearance, she was a small sized Hylian with short blondish hair except for two large bangs, nesting on her ears. Her eyes were a light blue (the colour blue she was before). Her world was a mess. She had been turned into a Hylian for crying out loud! I envy her…

This fairy girl was Navi. Surprised?

"What should I do…" Navi muttered, looking around frantically.

Navi then spotted the ladder. She had never climbed up the ladder in her life.

"Oh boy…" Navi muttered, eying the ladder with growing dislike. "This is going to be tough…"

Navi grabbed the ladder with her still shaky hands. She lifted one foot up onto the wooden bar. She pushed up.

**_Hey! This isn't hard! I can do this!_** Navi thought as she took another step.

Navi then climbed up the ladder with top speed at this point. She almost made it to the top when…

"CRASH!" something in the Lost Woods had fallen to the grassy floor with the loudest 'thump' the Lost Woods had ever heard.

"Owww…" Navi muttered as she rubbed her head (yep! She fell on her head!).

She was back by the hole to the Fairy Fountain. She was lying sprawled out like a dying bug only she wasn't dying.

"Maybe that's why Link always climbs up the ladders so slowly…" Navi muttered to herself while getting up and looking at the stinking ladder.

After an hour of cuts and bruises, Navi finally made it to the Forest Meadow (O.o What took her so long? Maybe it has to do with the killer Deku Scrubs). Saria, who was playing her Ocarina, was there with Ivan, who was being as stupid as ever. Navi ran (she had now mastered it) over to Saria.

"SARIA!" Navi yelled as she ran over to the Kokiri girl, waving her arms in the air. "YOU GOTTA HELP ME!"

Saria looked over to the source of the voice while ignoring Ivan, resulting in Ivan crashing into the wall and fainting for who knows how long.

"Help! IwasturnedintoastinkingHylianbythestinkingfairiesinthestinkingFairyFountain! ThekillerDekuScrubstriedtokillmeandIhavetowearthisstinkinggrasssweater! ImustfindLinksohecanfindawaytochangemeback!" Navi explained, a _little_ too fast.

"Do I know you?" Saria asked, confused greatly.

"It's _me_!" Navi told Saria.

Navi then realized that she couldn't tell Saria about what happened. Or anyone for that fact!

"Pardon?" Saria asked.

"Help me!" Navi pleaded as she got on the ground and looked up to Saria with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, yes… I got that part." Saria told Navi. "What happened to you?"

Navi had no idea what she could use for a cover-up story. Or even what she could use as a fake name!

"I was attacked by robbers, they mobbed me, stole my clothes and they bonked me on the head hard because all I can remember is what happened! I don't even remember my own name!" Navi told Saria, trying to make a logical story for what happened.

"You have amnesia?" Saria asked, cocking her head.

"Yes! That's it!" Navi told Saria, for she had told her a word that would make her story more believable.

"I see…" Saria muttered, a little scared by this new person. "Well, lets go to the village and get you cleaned up…"

"Really?" Navi asked.

"Sure! We Kokiris have to stick out for each other!" Saria told Navi as she helped Navi walk to the village, forgetting Ivan.

* * *

"What kind of clothing is this?" asked one of the redheaded Kokiri girls, holding up the grass sweater with disgust. 

Navi was in Link's house. She was sitting in a bathtub (in the Kokiri Village? Anyways) filled with big bubbles, about the size she used to be. The bathtub was sitting by the window, on Link's bed. Two Kokiri girls were helping around the house. Neither of their fairies were with them.

"Oh. I made that after I woke up. It was the best thing I could do for clothing matters." Navi explained.

"Well, you must not be very good at sewing if this is the best you can make!" the Kokiri sighed, throwing the sweaterout the window. "You must sew as bad as a fairy!"

"As bad as a fairy?" Navi asked, for Link had always complimented her sewing work.

"Fairies are the worse sewing than all the creatures in the forest! Even a Deku Scrub with his eyes closed could do better!" the Kokiri told Navi, not knowing about her being a fairy.

"But I thought fairies were always complimented by their masters for their sewing!" Navi told the Kokiri, turning red with rage.

"Bah! We only compliment them because they would ditch us if they told us the truth." The Kokiri girl told Navi, not noticing her rage.

"Grrr… Mumble…mumble…" Navi hissed under breath, making some the water in the bathtub slop over the edge.

The large splash of water fell onto Link's bed.

**_Link will be mad when he gets back…_** Navi thought as she looked over the edge of the tub and watched the soapy water soak in. **_He never was a person that liked hygiene…_**

Link's house had changed completely. There were clotheslines up on the walls, quilts and a few knitting needles lying around. The floor had the smell of lavender (which is odd since his floor is made of wood) and the walls had pictures put on them. The roof, on the other hand, was, of all colours, girly pink.

**_Link will hate this…_** Navi thought as she looked around.

"Like it?" asked the other redheaded Kokiri girl, who wasn't listening to the other conversation, while putting up a picture of **Mido**.

"Well…" Navi paused; it _did_ look a bit better than before. "I think it's nice… But what does the owner think of these actions."

"Thing is, he's dead! Any Kokiri that leaves the Forest will die! So the Great Mido has allowed the women of the village to use this space for anything we please!" Kokiri girl 2 exclaimed.

"What's his name?" Navi asked, she knew his name but she had to pretend she didn't know anything.

"Link. He's got an oddball fairy stalking him. She was the loudest fairy in the forest! Not many people liked her!" Kokiri girl 1 told Navi.

"Loudest fairy…" Navi muttered, remembering the first part of her fight with Link.

"_Hey! Look!" Navi exclaimed while pointing to a sign._

"_You are the loudest fairy in the forest! Can't you ever shut up?" Link snapped at his guardian fairy._

"_Well, sorry. It's not my fault I want to make sure you don't miss anything! Or keep you safe!" Navi told Link._

"Anything wrong?" asked Kokiri girl 2, looking into Navi's eyes.

"Huh?" Navi asked.

"You went silent there, so we got worried." Kokiri girl 1 told Navi.

"By the way…" asked a Kokiri girl with her blonde hair tied up into two buns, as she stepped inside the tree house. "You said you have amnesia… Correct?"

"Yeah…" Navi confirmed.

"How did it happen? The Great Deku Tree designed us himself, so he made it that we aren't able to forget things that easily." Told the new Kokiri girl (who my sister and I named Maria).

"Well… Um…" Navi muttered for she had no clue of this. "I'm not sure… I forget…"

"Honestly!" Maria scoffed. "No fairy, no suitable clothing, and no background information! How can I do research for the Great Mido if this keeps up…"

Maria slapped her hands over her mouth. She had said too much.

"He's doing an investigation _again_?" Kokiri girl 2 asked with annoyance in her voice.

"And instead of doing it himself, he sent you to do it for him. Honestly, why do you even bother helping that guy?" Kokiri girl 1 asked.

"Well… He's…done so much for us!" Maria exclaimed as she thought of a good reason, but Navi thought there was more to it than that. "We should all show him some respect!"

"Right…" Kokiri girl 2 sighed.

"Look who's talking… You don't even have your fairies with you!" Maria told the Kokiri girls.

"We sent them to get some clothing for this poor girl…" Kokiri girl 1 told Maria.

"How do you know that they didn't leave you and flee into the Lost Woods? Hmmm?" Maria asked.

Two fairies flew into the room.

"Leave you and flee to the Lost Woods…" Navi paused, remembering what she just did to Link.

"We're back!" the exclaimed together.

"That's how!" the Kokiri girls sneered.

"Hmph! Come on, Aurora! It seems we are not welcome here!" Maria snorted, but the Kokiri girls knew that she didn't have anything better to say.

"Okay mistress!" Maria's guardian fairy exclaimed.

Maria walked out of the house. Her fairy (Aurora) stayed for a few seconds longer.

"HISSSSSSS!" the odd little fairy hissed.

Aurora flew out to follow her master. There was a loud thump.

"STUPID TREE-HOUSE!" Maria yelled while adding in a few swears, evidently she had forgotten she was above ground, walked out and fell to the floor below her.

"Mist-mistress?" Maria's fairy trembling asked to see if her master was okay.

"I shall get Link one day… Yes I will…" Maria mumbled before she started to laugh insanely. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"… Ignoring them, try these on!" Kokiri girl 1 told Navi, who was still in the bathtub, no longer had any bubbles in it.

"Okay…" Navi muttered.

"By the way… What's your name?" the Kokiri girl (1) named Ina _(pronounced_: _ee-na)_ asked Navi.

"Ummm…" Navi mumbled.

"Still don't remember?" asked the Kokiri girl (2) named Tina.

"No… Wait!" Navi exclaimed, she came up with a **perfect** idea for a name. "My name is…!"

The rest will be continued in the next chapter…

* * *

Cherry-sama: Well? Was it good? Was it bad? 

Navi: You won't be able to get me into the rhyming thing…

Cherry-sama: Oh! Foofy on you! I'll make Maria rhyme. Was it good or bad?

Maria: Link put up that trap! I think I've been had!

Navi: Please review…

Cherry-sama: Before we annoy the crap out of you!


	3. Chapter 3: Mido's a Peeping Tom

**Navi the…Kokiri? (this has returned! But I probably won't update for a while… You see, I'm working on my others fics, and I'm pretty much leaving this one and another practically abandoned… I want to get one story done to start another so if I am going a little slow on updating this, then please, stay with me. On a more positive note, thank you, all that reviewed. You get TWO Guardian fairies!) Cx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time, but if I did, I would make Navi shut up once in a while.**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome back to Navi the Kokiri! 

Navi: Yep yep.

Cherry-sama: This chapter we will find out Navi's name!

Link: _(somewhat creepy voice)_ Ooooo!

Cherry-sama: And we get to see—Maybe I shouldn't spoil too much!

Readers/Reviewers: Awww…

Navi: Read… Please…

* * *

"…Vina." Navi finished, for this made sense because if you put the 'vi' from Navi at the front, you get Vina. 

"Vina?" Ina asked.

"You could almost be our sister!" Tina exclaimed.

Navi paused. Evidentially, these two were twins.

"By the way… Where's Nina?" Ina asked Tina.

…Triplets.

"She's busy picking flowers for Link's funeral." Tina replied.

This made no sense to Navi since she knew that Link, in fact, wasn't dead, but she couldn't understand why they were having a funeral for a living guy.

"Vina?"

Navi was absorbed in her own thoughts. She had probably forgotten that she was suppost to react to Vina instead of Navi.

"…Viiiiinnnnnnaaaaa?" asked Ina once again, waving her hand in front of Navi's face.

Navi looked down. She looked at her reflection in the clear bath water and let out a heavy sigh. How would she get back… Would she ever? Why did she get turned into this?

"…VINA!" Tina and Ina yelled at Navi, getting her attention and also making her jump.

"Hmmm? What?" Navi asked, still feeling a bit depressed.

"Why don't you get into the clothing we put over there?" Ina asked, pointing to the clothing lying on the table, just out of arms reach.

"And then you could help us out with our chores that the Great Mido gave us?" Tina asked.

"Fine. Why didn't just ask nicely instead of yelling in my ear like that?" Navi hissed, not in a very good mood.

Ina and Tina looked at each other. Then sighed and walked out of the house. Fairies following. Navi looked at herself again on the water's surface. She really wasn't cut out for this…

Navi looked over to the table. There was some green clothing, nicely folded and ready to be worn. She was about to get out of the bathtub to walk over and get them when she heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"HE SHOOTS! HE SCORES!" yelled a random guy outside.

Well, it made Navi's blood curdle… Anyways, Navi looked outside. There were most of the Kokiri men, playing basketball (when was there a basketball court at the Kokiri village?). Navi ducked into the tub, so only her eyes were showing above the water. If she got out of the tub and one of the boys glanced over at her…then…dude…

Then Navi paused. Since when did Link have a window beside his bed? Maybe this was a new improvement made by the Kokiri girls…

Meanwhile… 

Mido sat down on the bench. His white towel (that Maria made for him) wrapped around his shoulders. Boy, he was sweating hard… He wiped his face with the towel. That new girl… she was fairly pretty… If only he knew where she came from… If Saria kept going for Link then…he could… Boy, she was pretty…

Mido looked over at Link's house. The girls really had done a good job on that window… Now he could look over at the new girl whenever he played basketball… Mido also liked the fact that Maria suggested a new basketball court for the guys.

Mido froze. He just realized what was through the window. The new girl. In a bathtub. One arm reaching over to grab something. Wearing nothing. Mido, being the sly guy we all know, decided he'd better not miss his only chance. Mido got up and walked over to the window. He frowned. Mido looked up to see the window. He had forgotten that Link's house was a **TREE** house. But he smiled again. He had an idea (using logic, because he could jump higher than most of the other guys on his team).

Meanwhile…

Navi pulled her arm back into the bathtub and sighed. It was no use. The clothing was just beyond her grasp. Navi decided to test her chances and walk over when…

"Hi there!" a voice told Navi.

Navi froze and turned around to look at the window. There was nothing there. Navi heard a loud thump, but thought nothing of it.

"Odd…" Navi paused, then turned back around.

"Over here!" the voice told her again.

Navi then turned again. There, on the window, was…NOTHING! Then there was another loud thump. Navi decided to watch it a little longer this time, and to her surprise, she saw Mido, flying onto the windowsill.

"Finally…" Mido gasped as he grabbed onto the windowsill.

"O.o What **are** you doing?" Navi asked.

"I'm…I'm…I'm saying: Welcome to our village and I hope you enjoy your stay here." Mido exclaimed.

"How did you get here?" Navi asked for this was a **tree** house.

"I jumped up." Mido told her.

"What was with the loud thumps?"

"I had trouble grabbing onto the windowsill."

Navi turned red with rage. Her reddish-brown-blonde (no clue how that works either) standing on end. She never would've expected **this **of the Kokiri's leader. Navi looked over and saw Link's pillow (because Navi's on his bed, in a bathtub). Navi smiled. She knew that Link's hair didn't smell good (it smelled very bad in fact), so how would his pillow smell?

"PEEPING TOM!" Navi yelled, grabbing the smelly pillow, shoving it in the window, the smell making Mido faint, and pushing Mido off the window, making the loudest thump yet.

Navi was happy with this. The window wasn't open to people like Mido and she could now get out of the tub without worry. Navi had to admit; this was better than working with Link.

Or was it?

* * *

There was a big commotion near the entrance of the village. Kokiri's were screaming, jumping up and down, and even fainting. Navi (the clothing I shall describe next chapter, for I am lazy, but I will tell you it was a bit sluttish) wearing her green Kokiri outfit, walked over to see what was up with the crowd, but was at the back of it since she came so late. Fortunately, Ina, Nina and Tina were there, by the back of the large crowd. 

"What's going on?" Navi asked.

"We'd better hide the tree house…" Ina told Tina, Nina was listening too.

The three triplet girls ran off to Link's house. Navi sighed, for she wouldn't get to find out what happened. But she was wrong! She heard a loud yell.

"GET AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL CUT YOUR HEADS OFF!" yelled a male voice, a very ticked one at that.

Every Kokiri backed away. As the crowd parted, Navi saw…

"…Link?" Navi asked, confused why he was here.

"That's better." Link hissed.

Navi then ran over to Link and grabbed onto his leg, refusing to let go.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Holy Deku Scrub! It's you! IwasturnedintoaKokiri/HylianandthefairiesattheFairyFountainaremeanandIwasalmostkilledbykillerDekuScrubsandIhadtogotoSariaandshedidn'trecognizemeandshebroughtmehereandIgotabathinyourhouse,whichhaschangedalot,andMidograbbedontothewindowbecauseIfoundoutthatMido'sapeepingtomandheneedstogodieandMaria'sreallymeanandI'mpretendingmynameisVinabutnowyou'reheresowecanleavethisplaceandtheywereabouttogiveyouafuneralbutnowtheyknowthatyouarelivingsotheydon'tneedto, right?" Navi yelled with big puppy eyes.

"…Do I know you?" Link asked, horrified by this creepy girl.

Mido looked hurt.

"…First Saria, now her… What does Link have that I don't?" Mido asked a random guy beside him.

"Good looks." The guy replied.

"And?" Mido asked, ready to kill the guy beside him.

"A sword." The guy continued.

Mido fell over.

"I heard my name in that mess!" Saria yelled.

"Me too!" Ivan exclaimed as he ran into a tree and fainted.

All the Kokiri's looked at each other. They didn't hear Ivan's name in that mess. They decided that Ivan's stupidity is way too stupid to be smart.

"Whatever…" Link paused, looking at Navi, grasping onto his leg. "I'm going to my house before I go into the Lost Woods."

"Ummm…" Maria paused.

"Uhhh…" Mido paused.

"Link, that wouldn't be a good idea…" Navi told Link.

"…How do you know my name?" Link asked Navi.

"We'll discuss that later. Just don't go to your house…" Navi warned Link.

"I have a feeling I've met you before…" Link paused.

"Go to the Lost Woods, just don't go to your house!" Navi yelled at Link.

"For the sake of the Goddesses! It's my house and I have a right to go to in it if I want to!" Link yelled.

Mido ran away, trying to hide in his house, in one of the chests, but he accidentally locked himself inside.

Link walked over to his house and saw…

The rest will be continued in the next chapter…

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter three! 

Link: Why do they want to stop me from going into my house?

Cherry-sama: It's best if you don't know…

Link: O.o

Cherry-sama: Just to let you guys know, I hate Mido, and I will do various flaming on him. If you want proof, in another Zelda fic of mine, I killed Mido off in the first chapter.

Mido: You made me commit suicide…

Link: But that's one of the only good things in that story…

Cherry-sama: I like it! Don't diss Totally Messed! It's almost done! Unlike this story!

Link: Okay, so it's good… But a princess with a jewelry obsession is really scary.

Mido: Who?

Link: Zelda.

Navi: Anyways… Please review, or Link will never be able to go inside his house! And we all want to see that, now don't we?


	4. Chapter 4: First Fluff!

**Navi the…Kokiri? (O.O Wow… I updated a lot faster than I thought I would… But, I have you guys to thank. This chapter is going to be about relationships, in other words, romance. Just to make Silvara happy. SEE! SEE! THERE'S ROMANCE! AND LOTS MORE ON THE WAY! Ahem. Sorry. But if the romance sucks, please keep in mind that I am not good at romance. I'll try to make it as romantic as I can. Like I said last chapter, I might not update in a while, but because I got so many reviews, I decided to update. For reviewing, you all get yet ANOTHER guardian fairy! _(fans get chased by Deku Scrubs)_ Whoops. I guess I've given out all of the Guardian Fairies… Will Dekus do?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: OoT, but I do own Navi's boyfriend/crush/stupid-friend Ivan. He's so awesome! xD**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! Welcome back! 

Ivan: NAAAAVVVVIII!!! _(glomp)_

Navi: _(blush)_ Ivan! You stupid idiot!

Ivan: NAVVVIIII!

Navi: Go away Ivan…

Ivan: _(eyes go watery)_ But…Navi… I like you… Why are you always so mean to me?

Navi: _(blushes more and shakes Ivan off arm, thus resulting in him falling in toaster oven)_ Please read.

Cherry-sama: _(turns on techno music, which she oddly enough likes to listen to while writing this story)_

* * *

Link walked over to his house and saw… 

His pillow, sticking out his window.

Link stopped walking and paused. Why on Hyrule is his pillow clean? And sticking out the window?

Wait… Since when did he have a window?

Link started to believe that he probably shouldn't go into his house. But since this is a humour fic, Link will decide that he would have fun decapitating all the Kokiris in the Village.

Link grinned an evil grin. His eyes became heavily shadowed…

"If that isn't the only different thing about my house…" Link mumbled, trailing off, but cracking his knuckles.

Navi ran up behind him, same with Maria.

"Link… Turn around, right now." Navi told Link in a stern voice.

"Like I'll listen to you." Link hissed, turning his head around to glare at Navi and turned it back to walk forwards.

Navi stopped walking for a moment. Link never acted like this near her. He also never refused an order from her.

Link climbed up the ladder. Maria paused, not willing to continue for fear of her life. Navi however, followed Link and when she climbed to the top of the ladder she found him looking through the door, not wanting to take another step further. Link was shaking…with rage.

"Link…? Are you okay?" Navi asked, putting her hand on his shoulder, this being the first time she felt how muscular he was.

Link swerved around, his hair on end. His eyes seemed to have turned red. All the other Kokiri were watching him from the ground below. Navi was the only one on the same platform as Link, which did not seem like a good choice.

"WHAT…DID…YOU…DO…TO…MY…HOUSE?" Link asked enraged, pulling out his sword, which seemed to have grown longer within the past few seconds.

Link started to swing his sword around in what seemed like a thousand times (a bit like hurricane spin), not seeming like he was even aware of where the sword swung. Navi, not forgetting that she was stronger than Link and had better reflexes (thus being able to deal with him before), was ducking and jumping whenever necessary. All the other Kokiri hid behind the nearest object they found, just in case Link either came down to attack them or his sword actually did go flying.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU IDIOTS!" Link hissed, seeming very upset about something, his house making it seem like the problem was worse.

"Link calm down… It's just your house, and you rarely come here anymore anyways." Navi told Link.

Link turned to face Navi, he seemed to have been yelling so hard that his lips were starting to crack and bleed.

"SHUT UP! GO DIE, STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" Link hissed (O.O evil Link), facing Navi and grazing her left shoulder so that it bled.

Navi growled. When Link was about to attack her again, she grabbed his left arm with her right arm and held Link's arm in midair.

"If you think that attacking me is going to help you find your lost friend, you're even stupider than I thought you were." Navi snarled.

After saying that, Navi turned Link's left arm, twisted it around and got him in a position where his arm was pinned against his back, which was now towards this new girl. With her left hand, she grabbed Link's sword and held it in her hand. Link looked dazed as he gazed into no place in particular.

Navi now understood. Link was having a temper tantrum, probably due to her disappearance.

"Link, get a hold of yourself. What makes you think that murdering one of the people of the place you grew up in, would make your friend come back?" Navi hissed, her eyes seemed to have stolen the shadows from Link's eyes.

"I…" Link paused, still a bit dazed that a girl was holding him hostage.

"Murdering an ally would drive your friend farther away." Navi growled in a dangerous tone. "You seem to be too stupid to see that. Is this what has become of the hero of the Zoras and Gorons?"

"How do you know so much about—" Link started, his head turning to face the girl.

"Go into your house, get your stuff, and go into the Lost Woods." Navi commanded the boy that was a few minutes ago, out of her control.

Navi loosened her grip on Link. Link took this chance to grab his sword and hold it to the Kokiri's neck. Navi looked at the sword as if it was something of no threat. Her eyes were now out of the shadows and looking lazily at the weapon as if it was a toy. Blood dripping from Navi's elbow.

"And now you have proven that I must go with you to make sure you don't kill anybody." Navi told Link, knowing that Link would never do that, but she decided to play a little trick on him.

Link swore under his breath, threw his sword down and walked into the house. By now all the Kokiri were popping their heads out from where they were to look at the new girl, who had blood tricking down her left arm. Navi smirked without looking at her wound.

"It's nothing." Navi muttered as she started to walk down the ladder, blood dripping more than before.

Ivan randomly flew up to her.

"Vina?" Ivan asked, sounding happier than he probably should be. "Why are you so smart?"

With that, Navi grabbed Ivan with her bleeding arm and pulled on his bottom wing. She walked away to a spot where she knew they wouldn't be followed. While being pulled Ivan called out:

"Hee! Hee! It tickles!" Ivan exclaimed as a person he supposedly didn't know dragged him along.

* * *

When Navi got to the desired area, she swung Ivan with her arm and let him go, thus tossing him lightly across the space. Ivan however interpreted this action differently. 

"Weee! I can fly! It's a miracle!" Ivan giggled, as he floated in the air for a few seconds before he fluttered his wings. "Or is it a marker?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this… You of all fairies…" Navi muttered to herself, by now her whole left arm had been engulfed by a bloody and crusty scab.

"Look! A rainbow!" Ivan exclaimed.

Just because the authoress liked Ivan so much, a rainbow appeared where he pointed. Ivan pointed somewhere else. Another rainbow appeared. Instead of stopping to consider what was going on, Ivan started pointing in every direction, making lots and lots of rainbows.

"Weee! I'm fairylike!" Ivan exclaimed, not at all thinking that he actually was a fairy.

Ivan pointed at Navi, who became rainbow coloured. Navi took out a towel, wiped the rainbow paint off her skin and muttered something about where she got the towel.

"Ivan…" Navi muttered, trying to get some of the blue paint out of the red scab.

"Huh?" Ivan asked, facing Navi and turning her rainbow, yet again.

"Grr…" Navi grumbled as she got out the towel again. "Ivan… I have to tell you something…"

"What, Vina?" Ivan asked, cocking his head, accidentally pointing to the ground, thus making the entire world rainbow coloured.

"I am…Navi…" Navi muttered, blushing madly; why does she always blush when she's near him?

Ivan, being the clueless fairy we all know and love…

"You were in the navy?" Ivan gasped, covering his mouth, accidentally pointing at himself, but since he was already muti-coloured, this made him stay the colour he currently as, which was green (a colour that suits him). "Wow! You're so cool!"

"No! I'm Navi! I was not in the navy!" Navi hissed.

But Navi wasn't heard over Ivan's rambles.

"You're so awesome! You remind me of…" Ivan trailed off, being abnormally droopy.

"Who?" Navi rolled her eyes.

"This friend of mine…" Ivan told Navi. "She was so awesome… She's missing… I…really liked…her…"

Navi smiled as Ivan tried to hold in a small sniffle, but because of the way he always is, he failed miserably. Navi grabbed onto the small, thin dragonfly like wing he had and lightly pulled him over.

"_Well, sorry. It's not my fault I want to make sure you don't miss anything! Or keep you safe!" Navi told Link._

"_Well, at the rate you babble, the only creature that will like you is that idiot Ivan!" Link nagged._

"_Leave Ivan out of this!" Navi blushed madly as she yelled. "I only help him out because he needs it!"_

"_If that's the case, then how come you always blush whenever you hear his name?" Link asked._

"Ivan…" Navi smiled shutting her eyes to hide her tears, holding Ivan in a gentle embrace. "No matter how hard she denies it, she always has loved you."

"Are you sure…?" Ivan asked, looking up at Navi, the Hylian.

"She wanted me to tell you that." Navi smiled, letting a tear trickle down her delicate cheek.

"Okay… I believe you." Ivan smiled as Navi let him go.

Mido came through the nearest bushes. No, that's not right, because he's locked inside one of his chests. Wait… It was Link that came through the nearest bushes.

Link was half expecting that new girl to be making out with Mido, considering that he couldn't find him anywhere. But when he saw Saria's fairy with the new girl, he didn't know what to expect.

So, in short, Link saw Navi with Ivan and expected the worst.

"Ivan! You made…_her_…cry!" Link scolded looking at Ivan and glared at Navi, with a tear on her face, when he put emphasis on the word 'her'. "You'd better apologize or I'm telling Saria!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Navi yelled at Link, standing up.

"O.o Ehhh?" Link asked, starting to seem more like his old self already.

"Erm…" Navi paused, blushing slightly.

"Whatever." Link muttered with a frown on his face, looking to the bush to his left side. "You said you were coming. Are we going or what?"

Navi, really mad at Link right now for he was acting like a real jerk, walked over to him and slapped him.

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, MISTER!" Navi yelled, slapping Link so hard that he fell to the ground.

Link steadily raised his hand and put it on his red, puffy, and overall, swollen left cheek. His impressed eyes were on Navi. Then his face turned back to its grumpy mood.

"What's your problem?" Link asked.

Navi, still looking cross, raised her hand too, only she was ready to slap again.

"…I mean what's your name?" Link hissed.

"Vina." Navi told Link as he got off the ground, not lowering her hand in any way.

Link massaged his jaw, "Vina?"

"Yes, Vina." Navi told Link. "And what are you looking for in the Lost Woods?"

"Like you said, I'm looking for a friend." Link told Navi, grumbling while doing so and picking up a brown leather bag Navi had never seen before.

"Why." Navi told Link, she wasn't asking to know the answer, she was demanding it.

The rest will be continued in the next chapter…

* * *

Cherry-sama: _(turns off techno music she was listening to throughout the chapter)_ DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUNNNNNN! Yet another cliffhanger! 

Navi (fairy form, as always here): You like those, don't you?

Cherry-sama: I don't really, but this is the only fic I actually do them.

Ivan: Do you like me?

Navi: No.

Cherry-sama: YEESSSSSSS! _(hugs Ivan)_

Ivan: _(gets smooshed)_

Saria: O.O You hurt Ivan!

Navi: O.o Ivan?

Cherry-sama: Whoops… Oh well. At least I cloned Ivan!

Ivans: NAAAVVVVIIIII! _(glomp)_

Navi: Ack! _(gets covered by a pile of Ivans)_

Saria: Please review if you want Cherry-sama to go to court for killing Ivan.

Cherry-sama: O.o Uhhh…actually, how about just review so I update this fic?

Saria: Why would they do that?

Ivans: _(points at authoress and Saria, making them turn blue and pink)_ Weeee! Look! A rainbow!

Cherry-sama: _(cries, not because she's blue, because she likes that colour, but for what Saria said)_ T.T


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Kokiri Customs

**Navi the…Kokiri? (I updated…AGAIN! Honestly, you guys are so nice, that when I look over all my nice little reviews, I get the sudden urge to write the next chapter! I like leaving you in the dark… T.T Why must you torment me by being so nice! …But I still don't want you to be evil, okay? Ahem. I ran out of Dekus… _(Reviewers get swished by Gorons) _Anyone want a Zora? Sorry for the late update! x.x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. I just own this plot. And People, Ivan is Navi spelled backwards. Some people were wondering…**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! 

Reviewers: GET ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Cherry-sama: _(mopes)_

Navi: Sigh… Here it is…

* * *

"Why." Navi told Link, she wasn't asking to know the answer, she was demanding it. 

Link looked at Navi angrily, "It's none of your business! Leave me alone!"

Navi slapped Link, impact sent Link flying to the ground again.

"What is wrong with you? I know for a fact you're a nicer person than what you are acting like!" Navi yelled at Link, holding her hand up in the air still.

"…Are you coming with me or not?" Link grumbled.

"Vina? Why are you so angry?" Ivan asked, sitting down on Navi's shoulder.

Navi picked up Ivan.

"We will find your friend soon. Don't worry, okay?" Navi smiled, holding Ivan in her hands.

"Okay Vina!" Ivan smiled, flying up and then bonking into a tree.

"Silly Ivan…" Navi smiled as she watched Ivan fall to the ground.

Link picked up the bag, but while doing so, he dropped the contents. Link swore.

The authoress appeared, slapped Link, and disappeared.

"…" Navi paused.

Link got the sense that he was being poked fun at.

Link ignored his thoughts as he picked up the contents of his bag.

"You need help, Link?" Navi asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"_If that's the case, then how come you always blush whenever you hear his name?" Link asked._

"_Because he's an idiot!" Navi blushed. "You're an idiot too! Whenever I try to help, you always nag me!"_

"_It's annoying!" Link hissed._

"_Why can't you be more considerate! I don't want you to get hurt and you only complain! Why can't you be nicer for once?" Navi yelled._

"No—!" Link started, but then remembered something from before. "…Fine…"

Navi started picking up some of the contents with Link, when she came across…

"Why are you bringing dental floss?" Navi asked, for she never knew Link had some.

"…It's yours." Link told Navi, barely glancing at her while saying that.

"But I just got here! How can I have dental floss?" Navi asked.

"It's the law Mido made." Link sighed, rolling his eyes. "It says all the Kokiri must floss after sunset. But ever since I got Kokiri sword, I've never had to floss."

Navi was silent.

**_Kokiri's have strange customs…_** Navi thought.

"Another rule is that you have to know every Kokiri's name by the end of the year." Link grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"…Ha ha." Navi giggled. "Weird."

"Yeah. I guess." Link cracked a smile. "And you also have to brush your teeth every day at lunch!"

"Any other 'Kokiri customs'?" Navi teased, not Link, but Kokiri's in general.

"If you like any Kokiri better than the others, you have to be able to say their name a lot of times, really fast!"

Link smiled evilly at Navi.

"Which person's name can you say fast?" Link grinned evilly as he leaned closer to Navi.

"…I just got here. I haven't memorized everyone's name that fast." Navi blushed, but she knew who she would say…

"Right." Link mumbled.

"I'm telling the truth!" Navi blushed.

"Alright then." Link sighed, crossing his arms…crossly. "Out of all the people you know right now, who would you say?"

Navi blushed. It was Ivan, of course, but she knew for a fact she could not say Ivan ten times fast. One name stuck out in her mind for her to say. It was a miracle she could say it.

"Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link Link!" Navi yelled, for she was used to babbling his name over and over again, as some of the annoyed game players have noticed.

Link blushed.

"…What?" Navi asked. "You're the only person I've gotten to know around here!"

"…What about Mido?" Link grumbled.

"He's a jerk!" Navi exclaimed. "And a peeping tom!"

"…" Link paused, but then smiled, for he could tell he could get quite fond of this girl.

* * *

"Be careful!" called out Tina. 

"Don't forget about eating ice-cream at dawn!" Nina called out.

"And remember! Don't eat any watermelons unless you've kissed Mido first!" Ina yelled with one of her hands cupped around her mouth to direct her voice.

All the Kokiri were standing near the bottom of the cliff of the Lost Woods and looking upwards at Link and Navi, who were on top of the cliff.

"…" Link paused. "Never heard that one before…"

"Must be new." Navi sighed, but the rule was created because Navi was in the village, but Mido didn't know that Navi didn't like watermelons, or even knew what they were!

This new rule could be used to someone's advantage…

Link and Navi walked into the forest. Then the Kokiris left to do whatever they were doing before. However, Maria ran to Mido's house, and talked to one of the chests.

"Need help?" Maria asked.

'Yes.' A soft voice replied. 'And please hurry.'

With that, Maria pulled out her crowbar from behind her back (AN: O.o Where'd she get that? Ahem), and wedged the chest open. A head popped out.

"Thanks." Mido panted, flopping his arms over the edge of the box. "It was getting hard to breath…"

Maria grabbed onto the collar of Mido's tunic, catching Mido by surprise, and pulling him in to a kiss, which they held for a few seconds. Mido was wide-eyed for most of the time, making the scene less romantic than it could have been. After Maria let Mido go, he blushed, hopped behind the chest, and hid behind it.

Maria, who had been expecting this to happen, let out a cry.

"Yay!" Maria exclaimed, hopping about and slowly making her way to the door in this fashion. "Now I can eat watermelons!"

"T—that rule was made for only Vina!" Mido blushed.

"Oh, are you saying that I kissed you for no reason at all?" Maria asked, turning around, hands on hips, and overall, looking very cross. "Or that Vina has to kiss you before any of the girls have to eat watermelons?"

"N—no… But—" Mido stuttered.

"I say that all girls get a chance to try to eat one of their favorite fruits, WITHOUT HAVING TO BRIBE THAT NEW GIRL YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR!" Maria sighed, until the comma, and then she turned evil.

"…Gulp…" Mido gulped. "You're scary when you're mad…"

"DO WE HAVE A DEAL?" Maria hissed, holding out her hand wanting to shake Mido's.

"F—fine…" Mido gulped, and blushed at the same time, grabbing Maria's hand and shaking it.

They shook hands.

"Thank you!" Maria huffed, crossing her arms.

With that, she left the house.

When she walked outside, she muttered…

* * *

Cherry-sama: _(DANCES)_

Link: What's up with her?

Navi: She just finished colouring, on the Paint program, this one picture she drew. And she's considering putting it on her deviant art account.

Link: _(doesn't care, probably like you)_ So?

Cherry-sama: IT TOOK ME THREE BLOODY DAYS!

Saria: _(ignores all the Ivans in a heap behind her)_ How come the cliffhanger isn't that good this time?

Cherry-sama: BECAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF A GOOD ONE!

Navi: Why is everything you say, in caps?

Cherry-sama: I'M NOT SURE!

Navi: -.- Please review…


	6. Chapter 6: Mido's Dreamy Thoughts

**Navi the Kokiri? (GASP!!! It's a miracle! I have UPDATED!:O You see, on the way to **_**(hack cough ahem)**_**, SoC and I listened to techno, which almost always reminds me of this fic. So thus, I am here!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time, or any techno songs. How do they make those anyways?**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hello! _(waves)_

Reviewers: _**YOU**_!!!

Cherry-sama: O.O! _(proceeds to run away)_

Reviewers: _(proceeds to chase with axes and daggers)_

Navi: Who saw that coming?

* * *

It was official. Navi **hated** being human. She hated the stupid hats Kokiris wore, she hated the stupid rules they made, she hated wearing stupid clothes that always got in the way, she also hated having to be Link's vent because he lost his friend, who happened to be walking two feet behind him, most of the time. But what she hated the most is the fact that all the little beasties in the Lost Woods always seemed to want to put them on their dinner plate. 

But before that, the beasties always wanted to butcher the two before eating them.

"Vina!!!" Link hissed, covering Navi's six as she tried to fend of the Deku Scrubs in front, but since she was new at this, she wasn't doing very well. "I thought you said the forest was practically empty!"

Navi scowled as she grumbled in his general direction, "I thought it was, but that must have changed when I asked Saria for help! It was barely empty then!"

"What, you just _walked_ out of here without getting a scratch?" Link retorted, taking a few swings at the Deku Scrubs and aimed a bomb at one of the giant bulldogs.

"No, we didn't! Saria was armed, unlike you!" Navi shouted back at Link, Navi had just defeated a Deku by kicking him in the stomach, but her aim was off.

"…_What_?!" Link screamed, almost turning around to face his comrade, but decided against it as a Deku scrub almost clubbed his arm.

"Well, I was just as surprised as you at the time, but seriously, if we could just steal it…" Navi smirked punching a Deku Scrub in the head, almost enough to make it fall off (but it didn't for the rating would be at stake if it did).

"_WHAT_?!?!?!" Link screamed even louder, almost knocking Navi to the ground; she had obviously forgotten Link's relations with Saria.

"I mean…" Navi paused, obviously aware of her obvious mistake. "_Borrow_ it, then…"

Link glared in her general direction, so she decided to shut up.

* * *

Mido let out a blissful sigh. 

He was sitting inside of his house, and had positioned his fat butt on a, secret and uncomfortable, stool that he used mainly to contemplate what had happened in the past few hours. He had positioned himself so that his legs were rather far apart, so he could rest his elbows on his knees, and rest his head in his hands. The way his hat and his eyelids drooped made it look like he was having a hard time trying to stay awake, which wasn't helped by how slouched his posture had become. He usually did this whenever something shocking happened to him.

"…Maria kissed me…" Mido sighed, recollecting his current memories. "She did it because of a new law I made up. I did it all for…"

Mido hesitated before he even dare utter the next word. His heart had skipped a beat just thinking of her name. His head sank deeper into his hands as his eyelids drooped to their heart's content. A smile cracked upon his lips.

"Vina…" He smirked; his ears seemed to perk just by the sound of her name, his back slouched even further.

Vina, glorious Vina. Vina, his little cherub that had fallen from the world of the creators to stand by his side. Vina, Nayru's beautiful mermaid, swimming the more graceful than any of the Zoras in all of the Zorian rivers. Vina, Din's stunning star, twinkling beyond comparison in the Death Mountain skies, making the Goron's precious stones look hideous. Vina, Farore's sparkling fairy, whizzing to and fro between the heavens and Hyrule, giving gracious gifts to both of the lands. Vina, glorious Vina. The attractive angel was not only single, and had no memories of what happened to her, but for a girl her size, she had the strength to overpower Link. And if she fell in love with him, as was destined to be, he could finally have Link obey his every command. Vina was so perfect for him, it couldn't just be a coincidence!

But then Mido's eyes widened, his ears peaked as his head flew out of his hands.

It was that point in time when it dawned on Mido. What if Vina didn't like watermelons? What if she hated them, or didn't even know what they were? Then having created the new rule would have been a waste of time! No, it couldn't be! Everything created and constructed by the Great Mido would never have been a sheer waste! That is why he was assigned this job in the first place! But, the thought never stopped bugging him—if this was true, then he would never get her first kiss, she would never fall in love with him, and he would never again get to see her na—

"Mido!" called out Tina, who had just run to the front door of the house. "We—what are you doing?"

"Hmm…?" Mido paused, trying his best to pull his mind back to the Realm of Reality, but failing terribly. "Nothing…"

"Mido, we could use your help." Tina huffed, taking in her breath, for she had just run halfway across the village; she did not take further notice of Mido's dreamy state.

"With what?" Mido asked, standing up and tucking the stool back behind his platform.

"Saria! She's missing!" Tina gasped for air.

"She's in the Forest Meadow again." Mido sighed. "The same as yesterday, and the day before."

"Oh. Sorry." Tina gulped, turning around to tell the great news to the other Kokiri.

"Tina?" Mido smirked as shadows formed around his eyes and his forehead.

"Yes Mido?" Tina blinked, turning her head to face her leader.

"I could use your help…"

* * *

Navi sighed. Her hair, the tangled mess it had become, was rather dusty except for the parts that were splattered with blood; none of her own, though. There were several tears in her new gown, but this didn't matter for the outfit itself was slutty enough without the Forest's help. The small slippers, that were supposedly shoes, had already been eaten and digested by some of the previously attacking Deku Scrubs. Besides that, Navi had absolutely no other wounds from the previous brawl. 

Link, on the other hand, was terrible! He had scraps on his arms, scratches all over his legs, bruises on his neck, and two or three large gashes on his torso. Other than those, Link's hair was fine, his tunic was practically unscathed, and both his shoes were present. He was almost the opposite of Navi's current condition.

Navi smirked, standing up straighter than she was before, just so she could look down on Link; who had crossed his legs, and had put a cloth to his chest. Link couldn't deny it now.

"It is obvious." Navi smirked, great glee portrayed on her lips. "I am better than you."

"You are not." Link grumbled, sinking his back even more into a slouch; Navi could tell that his foolish pride was still intact. "You are missing both your shoes, and you have blood splattered all over your face."

"Oh? And what about you?" Navi grinned, removing her fists from her hips and crossing her arms.

"What about me?" Link glared at her, obviously telling her to shut up; Navi would rather die than give in to Link in a conversation with this much of an advantage to her.

"You were bleeding so much that even Saria was aghast at you're state when she found us." Navi retorted; while her innards cackled at his display. "I may have blood on my face, but that doesn't mean I was the one who bled."

"Hmpf." Link huffed, letting his pride get in the way of him admitting his lost victory.

"It is obvious." Navi smirked; when was the last time she had this much fun making Link feel bad. "I am better than you."

"I'd prefer," Link glared at Navi again, but this time, Link actually rotated his head to make sure that this time, she had full eye contact; but this wouldn't change anything, "to call it 'more experienced'."

Such a sore loser! Not only could she overpower him when she seemed to go back to a child like age, but she could also outsmart him! Navi couldn't help but laugh at him; she held her hand over her mouth, but this didn't restrain her laugh completely.

"Shut up!" Link hissed, turning his head back to where he was staring before. "Didn't you tell Saria that you would take the watch for her while she went the Fairy Fountain?"

"Well, it's not like any monster would dare come up into her sacred grove, especially after the performance she played while saving us!" Navi giggled, trying to retrain her laughs from before.

"We wouldn't need her to defeat all the monsters for us, if you hadn't done so poorly!"

"Hey, look. You expect me to do the best job in Hyrule, unarmed?"

"What? I'm going to lend you _my_ weapons?"

"Listen, you could have listened to me when I suggested we steal Saria's axe!"

"Pay more respect to Saria!" Link snapped at Navi, his head turned to her again, but this time, this action was more out of anger than annoyance.

Navi heard something, like a low growling, but she ignored it.

"Saria is the one who found you, guided you back to the village, and helped make your clothing, I bet!" Link hissed, his eyes had a hard time holding back the utter longing to strangle the girl.

"Actually no," Navi paused, recollecting her thoughts to try and prove Link as wrong as possible, "these clothes were Nina's, but she was willing to part with them because they weren't fashionable anymore."

"Well whatever." Link growled, resembling the growl Navi heard a few seconds back.

Navi sighed and took off her hat, which unbelievably resembled Link's, and threw it on the ground. When the hat hit the ground, dust flew out of it as if it was a chalkboard eraser. She brought her hand to her hair, and she soon figured out that she had a horrible case of hat-head. However, she thought that it would not be the best if she combed her hair in front of Link, since she never had seen him comb is hair, or even brush it. Navi sighed and sat down in front of Link.

No sooner had she done so, when she heard the growling again, and loud rustling of some nearby shrubbery. This time Link looked up at the shrubs, however, by this time, the brush had stopped moving. Navi brought her leg up, so she was in a kneeling position, and ready to attack whatever came at her.

However, she was not the target.

"Link. Get up." Navi told Link, as if she was instructing him how to say his last words.

"Why should I listen to you?" Link huffed.

"Because you might regret it." Navi explained.

"Yeah right. As if." Link smirked.

The bushes rustled wildly, Navi could tell that what was going to attack, was ready to launch.

"Link, I'm serious." Navi glared at this boy, almost as if to say that if the monster wasn't going to attack him, she would. "Watch out."

"Yeah? From what?" Link chuckled, giving a grin as if you say 'make me listen to you'.

"Link—!" Navi yelled, but she was too late.

The rest will be continued in the next chapter…

* * *

Cherry-sama: Yayyy! Cliff-hanger! 

Fans: _(murderous look burns in their eyes)_

Cherry-sama: Mwahahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Chapter

**Navi the Kokiri? (wow…it's almost been three years since I updated this fanfic)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Legend of Zelda franchise. And I'm beginning to wish that I didn't own some of these old fanfics of mine.**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Why hello there, dear readers!

Skeleton of Reviewer: …

Cherry-sama: Erm… How's the weather?

Skeleton: …

Cherry-sama: …Okay, I need to be more consistent with my updates…

* * *

Link sat contently atop a hill in Hyrule field. He scanned the article in his newspaper, then turned his head to the next page. Cuccos killing a farmer. Goron's are miraculously saved from their starvation. Political rebellions against ruthless dictator Ganondorf, taking place somewhere in the Gerudo Desert. Same old, same old. Where was the comic's section again?

A small girl ran up to him. She wore a clothes and had hair. However, her biggest flaw was not that she was necessarily ugly, but that the authoress had never given her a proper description, and she therefore had no distinguishable features.

Link turned the page of his paper. On that page was another silly "End of the World" prediction. Link chuckled. As if the Goddesses would have any reason to _flood _Hyrule in the first place.

"Link! Link!" the girl yelled as she came closer.

Link paused and began to ponder this doomsday scenerio. Would this mean that his descendants would have to travel by boat? Link shrugged and turned to the next page.

"Link!" the girl huffed, "I've been looking all over for you!"

Link put down his paper, "You know, this would make a lot more sense if I knew how to read."

"Never mind that, you idiot!" the girl groaned, "You won't believe what I have to tell you!"

Link raised an eyebrow, "Did Mido set my house on fire again?"

"No! Not that!" the girl huffed.

"Then what is it, Vina?" Link sighed.

"Look!" Navi pointed to the camera, "The authoress has decided to update this fanfic!"

Link looked up from his paper. He gazed directly into the camera's lens.

Link fell over backwards "HOLY MONKEY TURDS! Is this even possible?"

"I know!" Navi nodded, "I was shocked too, at first!"

"Wow…" Link gasped, "The thought…that this fanfic might actually have a conclusion…"

"Not quite," Navi said, "The authoress said that she finds this story too lame, and unoriginal to continue working with it. It has too many plot errors, and too many of the characters are out of character."

"Why is that stopping her?" Link asked, "It's not like she stopped writing Totally Whacked for those reasons."

"She also forgot where she was going with the plot," Navi explained.

"Oh," Link scratched his head.

A small gust of wind blew across the field.

"So where were we last?" Link lifted up the script, "Didn't the previous chapter end on a cliffhanger?"

"Oh _yeaaahhh_…" Navi nodded, "I forgot about that."

Link flipped through the script, "According to this, the last place we left off was in the Lost Woods. And I was being a jerk, and was about to get attacked by something behind a bush."

Navi raised an eyebrow, "Behind a bush? Seriously, couldn't she have come up with more intimidating set ups? Besides! _Are_ there any bushes in the Lost Woods to begin with?"

Link paused, "True, true."

"What was behind that bush anyway?" Navi asked, "That non-existent bush?"

Link shrugged, "A Wolfos? A bear? Why was I even _in _the Lost Woods to begin with?"

"I dunno," Navi said, "And we will never know, because the authoress is too afraid to reread the previous chapters, to make this chapter have any sense of continuity."

Link shook his fist at the sky, "Darn you Cherry-sama! Why couldn't we have gotten her sister to be our writer?"

Navi sighed, "I _know._ Like, come on. ObsidianSickle has taken creative writing courses, for crying out loud. Cherry-sama doesn't have a dime on her!"

"Why does Cherry-sama think she has any writing skill at all?" Link asked, "After all, the only thing she's good at is writing dialogue! She should go into comic writing, not fanfiction writing!"

"And that might explain why we've been talking for three consecutive pages already…" Navi rubbed her chin.

"Very true, Vina. Very true."

Navi pulled something out of her pocket, "Here, catch."

She tossed something at Link's head. It knocked Link over. DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! Link got the Eye of Truth! My! Talk about incontinuity!

"What was that for?" Link yelled, "What did I ever do to you?"

"I figured since the authoress isn't going to write any more of this fanfic, I might as well reveal my identity," Navi explained, "Plus, this is the way the authoress had originally intended for you to find out. Besides, the fake name I have for myself sounds very similar to a dirty word, so it's best if we forget that I ever had that nickname, and hopefully forget this fanfic ever existed."

"Wait…" Link paused, "In the original game, I wasn't going to get the Eye of Truth until much later on in the game… She seriously intended you to stick by my side until then?"

"I know," Navi sighed, "This fanfic was originally intended to be another one of those retelling of Ocarina of Time, only with the addition of an Original Character."

"Lame."

"The authoress thought she could get away with it, since I was a canon character. However, she somehow still managed to transform my character into a Mary-Sue."

"Really? How?"

"Come on, Link," Navi sighed, "When has Mido hit on _ anybody? _Let alone jumped up and down to try and peek on someone in the bath."

"Why was there a basketball court next to my house anyway?" Link scratched his head.

"And the fact that I got _your _empty house when I was 'adopted' into the Kokiri clan," Navi shook her head, "Sure, I may not have been the worst Mary-Sue on this site, but all the evidence points towards it."

"And to think," Link sniffled, "You were a _canon character!_"

"Seriously, I think the authoress likes my character too much," Navi huffed, "Anyway, are you going to use the Eye of Truth or not?"

Link sighed, and lifted the Eye of Truth to his eye. Like the lame and clichéd fanfic that it was, Link gasped in amazement at what he saw. All of Navi's Kokiri limbs and body had vanished, leaving only Navi's undescribed outfit to float in midair. Link looked at where Navi's head used to be, and saw the body of his familiar fairy. Link's jaw dropped.

"That's right, Link," Navi said, "I…am Navi."

The authoress left room for a dramatic pause.

"Ugh. Finally," Navi groaned, "Now we can ditch that lame, scrambled up version of my name, that just happened to sound like vagi—"

"EEEWWW!" Link rubbed his lips furiously, "I can't believe I kissed Navi!"

The authoress left room for an awkward pause as well.

"Umm…_**What?**_" Navi asked.

"Well, since you were going to do your big reveal," Link said, "I thought I might as well say the line the authoress had intended me to say."

"Wait…" Navi paused, "The authoress was planning on having us _kiss?_"

Link shrugged, "Apparently. It's rather strange coming from a writer who apparently ships me and Ruto together."

Navi gave her copy of the script a disgusted look, "Who writes this %*#$?"

"What I don't understand is why this fanfic was rated T to begin with," Link added, "Like, apart from your last line, which was censored, there wasn't any swearing. And the only thing out of the ordinary as for romance was the fact that Mido was Out of Characterly trying to peak on you in the bath."

"Maybe it was because my fake name sounded too similar to an explicit &*% term," Navi nodded, "I can't believe she had to have a reviewer point that out to her before she realized it."

"Wow, she even censored the word 'sex'?" Link raised an eyebrow, "Now I'm really confused as to why this is rated T."

There was a pause.

"Hey! I think that's the first time in any of her fanfics I got away with saying &*%!" Link exclaimed, "Aw, dang, she censored it again."

"So…" Navi flipped through the pages of the script, "Did she ever think of a way to change me back?"

"Hmm…" Link scratched his head, "That's a good question. Maybe she never came up with one."

"No, that's not it," Navi said, "I remember her telling me backstage that she _was_ intending to turn me back to a fairy by the end of this fanfic. I think she even mentioned that I'd get together with Ivan too."

Link sighed, "How come I'm never allowed to get any girls in Cherry-sama's fanfics?"

"It's because of her fundamental belief that you should stay single."

"But she's going to let Wind Waker Link get together with Tetra at the end of Totally Bizarre!" Link pointed out, "Why can't _I _get a girl too?"

"Because you are still a kid, and have not gone through puberty. And our authoress makes no sense," Navi explained, "Honestly, I can't see why I was interested in you in the first place."

"You were interested in me?"

"We kissed later, didn't we?"

"_Riiiighht…_"

Navi sat on the ground.

"So, wanna help me turn back into a fairy?" Navi asked.

"Why?"

"It would resolve the plot once and for all, and us hanging out together a lot less awkward," Navi said.

"Okay, sure," Link said, "So do you want to go back to those backstabbing pink fairies and beat them up until they turn you back?"

"How did you find out about the pink fairies?" Navi asked, "Bah, whatever. I've got a better idea."

Navi ran backstage and began to ransack the costume room of Totally Whacked. She reemerged shortly.

"That was fast," Link said, "What's that your hand?"

"BEHOLD!" Navi held the item above her head, "The Deus Ex Bracelet! With it, you can harvest the powers of Deus Ex Machina!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Link said, "Back up here. We can't just use a prop from another one of Cherry-sama's fanfics! That'll make all the readers confused! Well, except for the ones that have read Totally Whacked."

"So?" Navi asked, "It's not like we haven't done it before. Ivan is a character from Totally Messed."

"But still," Link crossed his arms, "I feel like we should turn over a new leaf with this final chapter."

Navi looked around, and picked up a convenient stick.

"Er, um, here!" Navi handed Link the stick, "Use the Deus Ex Stick!"

"But that's just a regular stick—"

"When combined with the powers of the Deus Ex Bracelet, nothing is impossible!" Navi said in a voice telemarketers use.

"You're just making this up as you go along, aren't you?" Link sighed.

Navi glared at the boy.

"Alright, alright," Link sighed.

Link put on the bracelet, and held the stick in dramatically. He waved it around in circles until a giant refrigerator fell from the sky, and landed on Navi. The fridge door swung open and revealed Navi, once again in her fairy form. Best transformation sequence EVAH.

Link looked at the stick, "I have a feeling the stick did nothing at all."

"Hey, you were the one that wanted us to turn over a new leaf," Navi said.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Link sighed, "It's good to have you back. As a fairy, that is."

"And its good to be back," Navi smiled.

Link grinned widely, and Navi nudged him in the arm. The both began to laugh playfully, as one would expect from a lame and clichéd fanfic, such as this one.

"Why were we even fighting to begin with?" Navi sighed.

"We were fighting?" Link asked.

"Isn't that how this fanfic even happened," Navi asked.

"I have no clue. The authoress is too scared to reread the previous chapters," Link noted.

"Ah, touché," Navi nodded, "Link, let us vow never to argue like that again, to stop Cherry-sama from getting ideas on how to start lame fanfics like this one."

"Ugh, **agreed,**" Link groaned, "The last thing we need is to start another fanfic that she's never going to finish."

"Come on, Link, lets go get ice cream in Castle Town," Navi said.

"But don't we have a refrigerator right here?" Link pointed to the refrigerator.

"Yes, but that one was summoned by the powers of the Deus Ex Bracelet. And since it turned me back to a fairy, I frankly don't want to search from ice cream in there."

"Ah, that's a good point," Link nodded, "Plus, we can create another plot hole if we go get ice cream in Castle Town."

"Right, especially since there are no ice cream shops in Castle Town. Or anywhere in this world for that matter," Navi pointed out.

"It's a wonder that we know what ice cream is!" Link smiled.

"Well, Link, let's go," Navi smiled, "Maybe while we're creating a plot hole with the ice cream, we can try and find a logical explanation as to where you got that newspaper at the beginning of the chapter, and why you were reading it!"

"Indeed! Let's go!" Link cheered.

With that, Link ran off to Castle Town to get ice cream, with Navi flying not too far behind. Navi and Link never found reason to argue, and Cherry-sama was never allowed to write fanfiction again.

THE END

* * *

Cherry-sama: _(stares at skeletal reviewer)_

Skeletal Reviewer: …

Cherry-sama: It's a wonder why nobody has bothered to bury my reviewers up until now.

Skeleton: …

Cherry-sama: Well, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, and especially this last chapter. And I would ask you to review, except that you're dead.

Skeleton: …You evil _evil_ woman…

Cherry-sama: O.O!

Skeleton: Excuse me a moment while I go claw her brains out.

Cherry-sama: AAAAAHHHHH! _(runs away, with skeleton not too far behind)_


End file.
